Broken bonds rescue
by ALockedAwayHeart23
Summary: Zero gets sick and Yuuki gets wind of it and comes to take care of Zero until he is well. Simple but it has a whole bigger meaning than it says. I'm not the best writer but plz help me out if u no like i'm under the age of 14. pairing obviously ZeKi. hope you like


**Zero gets sick and Yuuki gets wind of it and comes to take care of Zero until he is well. Simple but it has a whole bigger meaning than it says.**

**Chapter one: **_Pain_

"Yuuki must you leave for him?" Kaname had a sad look on his face it hiding the jealousy behind it. "Yes Onii-Sama, but I will return." Yuuki said and smiled sweetly at him. Kaname groaned and Yuuki pecked a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Kaname sighed smiling lightly at her. "Ok let's start going then but under one condition." Yuuki glanced up in curiosity at the three words '_under one condition_'. "What would that be Onii-Sama?" "Aidou-san is to be with you also."

Yuuki's dark chocolate eyes hardened_ 'Does he not trust me?'_

"Yuuki have some of my blood before you leave, I do not want you bitting any poor humans." _ 'So he doesn't trust me.' _Yuuki thought her hands clutching together by her sides. She knew that the said _poor humans were_ his way of saying _'No bitting Zero.'_ It angered her beyond words that he wanted to control her in that way, and instantly grabbed her fiancé's head so his neck was at her level. She licked his neck making the skin soft and barred her fangs into his neck where her tongue had previously been. Yuuki sucked in his sweet blood as much as possible before pulling away. She licked her lips then her fangs clean of the remains of blood. "You were a little rougher than usual, are you that hungry?" He questioned but Yuuki kept her face strait.

"Zero, stop let me help you!" Kaien Cross yelled nearing his adoptive son. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zero yelled his eyes glowing red in the dark room with only the light from the moon outside his window and from the hallway light from his door being wide open. Zero didn't want to hurt the man trying to help him but knew if he neared any closer catastrophe would strike. "Zero!"

Cross neared and tried to pull Zero down. Zero turned and swung the man off of his arm and into the wall. Kaien went flying into Zero's wall and landed on his arm. There was a sickening crack sound followed by a pained screech. Zero turned to face the headmaster and instantly felt a load of guilt. "H-Headmaster… I'm sor-AAHHH!" Zero fell to the ground clutching his neck and chest. Something burned in his chest like a fire toying with a plant. Zero shot a painful look towards the headmaster and faded into the black emptiness.

"It's been awhile; don't you think Onii-Sama?" Yuuki said while looking into the morning sun, but instantly turned away it hurting her sensitive eyes. "yes it seems so."

Yuuki and Kaname continued to walk towards the headmaster's office. It was Saturday so it was peaceful and calm. Once at the headmasters door Yuuki and Kaname proceeded in. "Yuuki-Chan Kaname-Kun!" "Hello headma-Father." Yuuki smiled then noticed that her beloved Father had a sling on. "Father what happened?" Yuuki asked worried. "Oh this? It's actually another reason why I asked of you here."

"Yuuki may I have a word with the headmaster alone?" Yuuki nodded once and walked out closing the door behind herself.

"Headmaster I will have Aidou-San come here shortly after I leave." Kaname said in an almost whisper.

"I understand." the chairman nodded.

"I don't want Yuuki being left with Zero to long."

'_Why does Kaname always do this it's not fare on me nor to Zero?' Yuuki thought._

The door opened revealing Kaname and Kaien.

"Goodbye headmaster Cross I'm glad to leave Yuuki in your care for the time being." Kaien nodded with a smile on his face. "Goodbye Onii-Sama I'll see you soon." Yuuki pecked a kiss on his cheek and felt blood rush to her cheeks lightly. Kaname opened the door to outside and looked back his dark brown locks swirling in the motion." See you soon Yuuki, Headmaster."

Once Kaname had left, Yuuki and the headmaster headed back towards Kaien's office. Once there they sat down not bothering to shut the door. "Oh Yuuki-Chan, I have missed you terribly." Kaien said in a worried motherly-man voice which only he had. "I have also missed you a lot to and…" Yuuki looked down to her lap, her long locks falling to her face. Had she dare finish her sentence? What would that make of her? She was supposed to keep her promise and run away from Zero, wasn't she?

"Yuuki…" the brunette looked up, and whipped her head side to side. "I'm ok father." Yuuki said making sure to say 'Father'. Out of nowhere the brunette put on a straight face. "Father now will you please tell me what happened with your arm?" Kaien pulled a shocked face but let out a sigh escape his lips.

"Alright. It happened about approximately four weeks ago; Zero-Kun had been a bit off all day that day so after his duties I went to see how he was going. But when I got there Zero-Kun was in such a mess; I tried to help him but he was in so much pain he was angry by it. I tried to get through to him but didn't get any response from it; when he turned his eyes in my direction, they were red a red like I have never seen before. His expression was of one of pain, angsts, lust and anger. It was pitiful and heart breaking to see him have such an expression. I tried to help him again by pulling his arm down to his bed and getting him relaxed, but as I tried he somewhat got angered and threw me off his arm; obviously accidently using his vampire powers. Which caused me to fly into his wall; I was shocked and wasn't quick enough to react before I landed on my arm the wrong way which caused it to snap." Yuuki looked on wide-eyed at the sudden information coming to her.

"How are you feeling now?" Yuuki was concerned even if it was four weeks ago, considering he was not a vampire which healed quicker than humans. "Oh well it hurts every now and then but nothing to worry about I have medication for the pain." The blonde head said in his motherly-man voice with a wide grin. "How's Zero and where is he, is he ok?" The blondes grin faded and he lent on his desk table his hands intertwined while he rested his chin on top. Yuuki didn't know what came over her, she wanted to know yet she was scared of the answer she would be given; she knew he was sick but not how much or how threating it was. So yes she was definitely scared of the answer.

"Zero he… " Kaien's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with Zero?"Yuuki was in panic, anything could be wrong and she didn't have a clue.

"Well.., he is more unwell then I may describe but he has an extremely high fever and is very unsettled. He has various of hunger pains and seems to be throwing up a lot but there is an extreme problem which we can't solve." Kaien's eyes if possible narrowed more.

"WHAT? WHATS THE PROBLEM, WHAT CANT YOU SOLVE?" Kaien looked up; he could see Yuuki's worry. "Come my dear I'll let you see him." Yuuki jumped out of her seat and waited for her adoptive father to walk ahead of her. Kaien walked out the office with Yuuki; they started walking but in opposite directions. Kaien turned his head to the side to see Yuuki not there but walking in the other direction. "OH, YUUKI-CHAN DEAR YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY." Kaien called after her and Yuuki stopped in her tracks and turned. "But father Zero's room is this way." How could she forget where his room was? "No Yuuki you see Zero-Kun is to unwell to be near the others so we have to bring him to the room near the infirmary and my office." Yuuki blinked but jogged her way up to her father's side. "Ok sorry father." Yuuki smiled. "No, no don't be sorry you didn't know."

The rest of the walk was silent. The only thing heard was the echo of footsteps coming off of their shoes. Yuuki followed her father and they rounded a corner into a hallway where only dim lights were lit. Yuuki watched intently as they walked pass one door no two but four as her father stopped at the fifth door on the left. He gestured Yuuki forward. Yuuki obliged; her heart was pounding she was going to be see Zero again after all this time. When the door opened Yuuki's heart pounded faster as Kaien and herself walked into the room. Kaien pulled the door over a bit and waited near it. Yuuki scanned the room with her chocolate eyes. She saw on the far right corner was a wardrobe then a door a little bit closer that she was sure led to a bathroom; on the left side of a room was a small bed desk with lots of medications on it and blood-tablets which she noticed; And then next to the nightstand in the far left corner was a bed pushed up against the walls. And on top of the bed was a figure. Yuuki took a step forward then turned to await the headmaster's approval. He nodded his head and the brunette ran up to Zero's bed. "Zero." Yuuki whispered

She wanted to touch him to feel his skin again to know what it was like being with him again. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to see his lilac eyes again. She wanted him at that moment.

"Hey Zero if you can hear me please open your eyes." No reply. "Hey Zero can you hear me?" no reply again. Yuuki was hurt, just what was wrong with Zero? Yuuki placed a hand on Zero's forehead. It was sticky from sweat and was really hot. _'Oh Zero please give me sign anything please.' _Zero's chest was rising continuously fast. His breathe was ragged as though he was running and he was really hot considering he had his top off and he was more pale than usual.

"ZERO PLEASE! Please..." Yuuki was on the verge of crying he looked so pained. "Yuuki-Chan, the problem we can't solve is, is that Zero-Kun has been asleep for the four weeks that the incident occurred."

Yuuki's eyes widen and looked down at Zero. "Oh Zero I'm so sorry." Yuuki spoke in an almost whisper. She held his hand in hers. "Please Zero be ok."

"Yuuki-Chan we must go now." Yuuki glanced up then back down. "I'll be there in a moment." Kaien nodded and stood outside the door. "Zero I… Sorry." Yuuki rubbed the pad of her thump across his long hand. Yuuki stood up and started to walk off slowly letting go of his hand. But she felt a pressure to stop her from letting go. Yuuki looked down her eyes widened. She crouched back down on the floor again to be at his face level. "ZERO YOU CAN HEAR ME?" she asked, his eyes were still closed though. "Oh thankyou Zero for giving me a sign, but I have to go now but I promise I'll be back strait after Lunch!" Yuuki gently placed Zero's hand back down his side and started of once again to the door.

"I'm sorry Zero and I promise I'll be back." Yuuki whispered and left with goals to complete.

One find a cure, two have lunch, three talk to her adoptive father and four go straight back to zero as soon as possible.

'_I can hear her voice; A voice I've longed to hear. I can feel the heat of her touch I've longed to feel. I can hear and feel her but I can't open my eyes. And just for one moment I felt safe in my sleepless sleep.' _

Zero had a picture of Yuuki come up in his mind; her short brown locks coming just past her shoulders, with her lovely smile and eyes of such a comfort; to him she was an angel.

"Father, how would you be giving Zero medicine if he is asleep?" she asked while using her chopsticks to eat up the **Agedashi Dofu. **"Well we inject him with a syringe but sometimes his body rejects it so we try as much as possible." The headmaster also said starting to eat his own Agedashi Dofu.

(A/N I don't know what **Agedashi Dofu **taste like but it looks really tasty so if you guys don't know what it is then look it up :D)

Yuuki nodded.

After her lunch she thanked her father and smiled gingerly at him. Now it was time to go to Zero.

Yuuki took the path she remembered following her father to. Once there, she knocked lightly. She knew there would be no answer and opened the door and closed it. Zero was still there lying in his bed. She walked towards his bed. "Zero…"

Yuuki sat on the ground on her knee's at his face level. "I want to ask you so much, so please be awake soon, for me because I'll still be here right by your side."

Each night Yuuki would come to Zero's room and talk to him all night until she fell asleep on his floor. Even once Aidou had come to cross academy and would have her only be there for a minimal of time; she would sneak back to his room once Aidou was asleep.

"_**Where, where am I?" Yuuki looked around her long dark brunette hair swaying in the wind; she was wearing a white dress that flared at the end and was bare-foot. She stood in an open windy grass filled land; no tree's in sight.**_

_**At a sudden urge she began to walk down the small grass filled hill and forward. Every step was as though she was floating. It was lovely the sunlight for some unknown reason did not affect her, but there was one problem, as she continued she began to notice there was no end and... She was lonely.**_

_**Nobody was here only herself and the wind that whistled at her. She was depressed by the loneliness and fell to the ground and began to sob. She wrapped her arms around her legs and ducked her head on her knee's. Why was she lonely? "Yuuki…" Yuuki shot her head up who was that? She recognised the voice a voice she had nearly forgotten. Nobody was there. She put her head back in her lap her locks covering her body. "Can you not see my body… Yuuki?" She shot her head up the voice was definitely real. Yuuki stood up from her seat "Where are you?" Yuuki looked furiously around for the being. "If you listen and trust yourself you will find me." Yuuki shot her head around and noticed a ghost like figure far from her. Yuuki walked towards the figure. He had a white tuxedo on with a dead rose on it. He had short silvery-white hair with a tattoo on the left of his neck, she knew all too well; a sign of him being a vampire hunter. As she neared him he disappeared. "Z-Zero wait don't go and leave me alone." She reached out but got nothing. Suddenly he appeared behind her. "Why should I, you left me alone?" Yuuki's eyes began to water. "I didn't have a choice Zero!"**_

"_**You are wrong Yuuki, everybody makes their own choices and you chose to leave." Yuuki felt a single hot liquid fall from her eye.**_

"_**If you want to see the real me then follow the red ribbon." The ghost like Zero appeared in front of her. "Wha-What do you mean what ribbon?" Yuuki couldn't see any ribbon. "This one." He pointed and a silk red ribbon appeared floating in the air. Yuuki looked down to her side she followed the ribbon to where it would end up. It floated around her body then ended at her wrist where it was wrapped around. Her eyes widened. "If you find out what this ribbon is, only then will my heart be reawakened."**_

"_**What do you mean?" Yuuki looked up but the ghost like Zero was not there. 'What do you mean?' she asked herself.**_

_**Yuuki did as he had said and followed the strange floating ribbon. But there was something she couldn't get out of her eye sight. The edges of the ribbon were flaking away. It was unknown why but it seemed that the closer she got to the other end, it would grow smaller little by little; and for some odd reason it worried her. Yuuki had been walking for over an hour it had felt like but it still didn't end. 'What is this why can't I work it out.' Yuuki sighed frustrated. She felt a strong connection with the silk ribbon and yet she still couldn't work this out.**_

_**Another hour or so more Yuuki was walking lazily letting her arms swing on their own while she took big yet small steps. **_

_**Yuuki looked to the ribbon ahead of her. It was getting smaller and that was a sign that she was nearing the end. **_

_**As the brunette kept walking she kept an eye out for anything or even the ghost like Zero while peaking at the ribbon every now or then. Yuuki came to a stop; she sat and lay down on her back putting her arms behind her head. "Geese this is taking longer than I expected." She pulled her left wrist up to her face. "What are you little ribbon?" she asked as though to be given an answer. While her wrist was in the air; the silk ribbon flew above her. "Quiet a beautiful ribbon you are."**_

"_**You are not too far away now." **_

"_**Ha, zero?" she looked down to her wrist then stood up dusting off invisible dust.**_

_**Yuuki listened to his words and started running as fast as she could toward the end of the ribbon. 'If what he says is true then I have no reason to be exhausted.' With that she ran as fast as she could while more and more ribbon began to surround her. Yuuki watched the ribbon ahead as she ran, it was getting quiet small now. Yuuki looked up and stopped; there was a stone in the middle of nowhere small but noticeable and was flat, like someone had made it; the silk ribbon seem to stop at it "Zero did you make this?" **_

_**The brunette started walking closer and closer. When she was close enough to touch the smooth stone she stopped. The ribbon was all but a thread and lost its entire colour. Yuuki knelt down in front of the stone and read some neat letter carvings. **_

_**Zero Kiryuu**_

_**24.10.1993 to 3.5.2008**_

_**Vampire Hunter, son of Isamu Kiryuu and Kessho Kiryuu,**_

_**Brother of Ichiru Kiryuu **_

_**Cross academy guardian and adoptive son to Kaien Cross**_

_**The rest of the words were blurred. Yuuki began to cry "Is this what you meant Zero?"**_

_**Yuuki fell in a bow like position in front of the stone. "WHY!"**_

_**Suddenly Yuuki felt a presence over the top of her. "It is too soon for you to go on…" Yuuki kept on crying tears falling down like waterfalls she knew who it was. "WHY ZERO!"**_

"_**ZZEEERROO!"**_

_**Around Yuuki was fading to black as she screamed his name. When she was engulfed she thought of nothing her mind was empty the only thing she felt was pain and her silent tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**Your journey has not ended yet, you still have to save him at least one more time or forever he will be like that."**_

Zero squinted his eyes open and blinked to remember what was going on. He was about to remember when he heard a muffled cry.

"Zero." It was sounded so sad to hear his name said in such pain.

Zero looked down to the person the cry came from. His eyes widened to see Yuuki there tears running down her face. He felt guilty yet angered at her; guilty for her being here lying on his floor and angry for her being even near him even though he was to kill her. It would be so easy to kill her while she was asleep but he knew he couldn't not even if he had all the power in the world to kill her and had pushed the memories behind; he still wouldn't be able to, she would make him remember her unwavering gaze and kind smile. In fact he needed her to be able to live; she was his hearts beat that kept him alive.

**End of Chapter one :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my ZeKi story. If you guys would love for me to continue then please comment. Sorry if the characters are a little Ooc I do try and if I repeat things, you guys know the minor things. OH and I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense I really did try though so give me advice for improving.**

**I will be replying to most comments on the introduction so look out on the next chappy for a reply. **

**Emz-Chan –ZEKI-NESS**


End file.
